


A Helping Hand

by Zoejoy24



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24
Summary: Dani walks in on Bright and finds him in a rather compromising position.  Whatever he imagined her reaction would be, it could never have compared to reality.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Unexpected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583974
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a forward time jump between Hold on to What we Are and this story. I'd say a month or two at least.
> 
> This is a snippet, set after Dani and Malcolm enjoy a nice evening out together, during which Dani is quite the tease :).
> 
> This ones a bit different (and more fun, in my opinion) than the first two parts of this series, and I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> And yes the title is cheesy but I don't care.

Dani sat on the edge of Malcolm’s bed and began to gently fasten the straps of his restraints around his wrists. It was a habit they’d formed early on, whenever she stayed at his place late enough to see him to bed. It was good for both of them--Dani learned first hand how much Malcolm trusted her with the broken parts of himself, and Malcolm was reassured over and over that Dani knew him and accepted him. At the beginning of their friendship it had been about trust and acceptance. But as their relationship grew into something more, so did this evening ritual. A new atmosphere began to emerge, one filled with heated gazes and lingering touches. It remained unspoken, just beneath the surface, but they both knew it was there. 

Tonight, though. Tonight Malcolm thought he might, for once and for all, lose his mind as Dani’s fingers brushed against his wrist, tying him down, giving him the same heated looks she’d been giving him all evening, even as she prepared to leave. She was driving him mad and it was all he could do to hold it in. 

And then she kissed him.

It wasn't a simple good night, peck on the lips. She leaned over him, brushing the fingers of one hand gently over his cheek and into his hair, scraping along his scalp before tugging, gently but firmly. He gasped in surprise, unprepared for the sharp spike of pain after the gentleness of her touch. And as he gasped she kissed him, leaning her weight across his chest, holding him in place as firmly as his restraints and kissing him soundly, running her tongue along his lips as she did. He parted them for her, but rather than deepening the kiss as he’d expected she latched onto his bottom lip with her teeth, breaking off the kiss as she pulled away, biting his lip just enough to hurt before sitting up completely.

Malcolm was wrecked, eyes blown wide, out of breath. Dani smirked, and stood.

“Good night, Bright,” was all she said before walking away, grabbing her coat from the back of a stool and heading out the door without a backward glance.

Malcolm watched her go as his mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened. As the door closed behind her he threw his head back into his pillow and let out a long, low groan of frustration. 

That had to have been one of the most arousing kisses he’d ever experienced.

Despite his earlier exhaustion, he was now entirely too worked up to even think about sleeping. He deftly flicked his right wrist free of his restraints and promptly shoved his hand into his pants, squeezing his achingly hard cock through his underwear once before pushing both down, clear of his cock and balls.

He wasn’t going to last long. 

Truth be told he didn’t usually let himself fantasize about Dani, specifically. He didn’t want to objectify her, to picture her in situations that she hadn’t been willing to put herself in, with him.

But between the way she’d looked earlier, the way she’d been teasing him throughout the evening, and that damned kiss, after she’d already tied him down to his bed, he thought he had enough to go on to get himself off in record time. Then he would sleep….

He was only a few strokes in, just starting to thrust into his own hand, when his apartment door opened and Dani walked back in.

“Bright, I forgot I still had your key,” she announced as she strode over to the kitchen island.

He froze, but there was no hiding what was happening. Dani stopped short, her eyes immediately going to the hand he had wrapped around his dripping cock, before traveling slowly up his body, to his face, to where his left hand was still bound, pulling against the restraint as he’d been imagining it was her who had him tied down still.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, what could he even say?

And then Dani smirked, and sauntered towards him.

“Is that for me?” she asked, coy.

Malcolm groaned, running his hand up his shaft before he even realized it.

“Dani, please,” he moaned out, and he didn’t know what he was asking, if he wanted her to keep walking towards him or to leave so that he could finally come.

“I’m flattered,” she continued, ignoring him as she stepped onto the platform where his bed was, then sat next to him on the mattress.

Malcolm watched her the whole way, searching her face for some clue as to what she was thinking, feeling, whether she was disgusted or… aroused?

“Can I give you a hand?” she asked as she settled next to him, and whatever blood had been left in Malcolm’s brain promptly fled south.

“Dani, you’re driving me crazy,” he admitted breathily, reaching out with his free hand to run it up her thigh, eyes still locked onto her face.

She met his eyes, giving him a small, coy smile, then caught his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together.

“In a good way, I hope?” she teased, and Malcolm huffed out a laugh.

Dani brought their hands up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of his.

And then she clipped his restraint back onto the cuff on his wrist.

Malcolm let out a desperate groan.

“Dani, please, I need..”

“I know what you need. I’ve got you,” she assured him, pressing his hand back down to the bed.

Malcolm could barely keep still, his hips twitching as his cock ached while he had no way of finding release.

Dani let her eyes wander slowly down his body once more, and she slid one hand under his shirt, pushing the fabric up enough to reveal the play of his ab muscles as they released and contracted as he writhed beneath her gaze. Her touch on his skin was electrifying as she ran the tips of her fingers back along his skin, from just below his chest, slowly down until they finally, torturously moved along the tip of his cock.

Malcolm’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out a low moan.

“Dani, no more teasing. I can’t take anymore, I need to come,” he whined, desperate, pulling against his restraints in an attempt to touch himself, to find relief.

He hadn’t thought she could be any hotter than she was in that moment, but she proved him wrong, spitting into her own palm before wrapping her fingers firmly around his shaft, working it up and down deftly, suddenly intent on bringing him off, done teasing.

Malcolm arched his back, thrusting into her grip with a ragged cry. He squeezed his eyes closed, enjoying every single sensation that was coursing through his body while simultaneously trying to hold back and let the overwhelming pleasure last as long as possible. Both arms pulled tight against his restraints--he desperately wanted to touch her, to feel more of her than just her palm on him, to curl his fingers into her hair and pull her down for a kiss...

“Fuck, Dani, fuck,” he moaned, mind lost in a haze of pleasure. 

This was the farthest they’d ever gone together and in that moment Malcolm wasn’t sure he was going to survive. Dani’s movements were sure, her grip just right, the way she twisted her wrist at the head driving him closer and closer to the edge with each pass.

All the while she remained seated beside him, watching his face, licking her lips and taking in each and every expression, each flash of those bottomless blue eyes of his, revealed between long, fluttering eyelashes.

Finally she leaned down, latching onto an earlobe, pulling with her teeth, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him that made him moan loudly, before whispering in his ear, “come on, Malcolm. Let go for me.”

“Oh god, Dani!” Malcolm exclaimed, the only warning he could give before he started to come.

Dani was ready, catching his spend in her free hand as she continued stroking him through his orgasm with the other, not stopping until he tried to turn away from her.

“Enough,” he whispered desperately.

She stopped, running her hand soothingly along his flank as she watched his chest heave, his breathing ragged.

“Oh my god, woman,” he finally muttered, a small, satisfied smile playing over his lips as he gazed at her in adoration. 

Dani gave him a quick kiss and whispered “be right back” before heading to the bathroom to clean herself up.

He hadn’t moved at all when she’d returned, though his eyes were closed and the smile remained.

“What was that?” he asked, peeling his eyes open as she settled next to him once more.

“Well, I figured it was my fault you were in the state you were in, so it was only fair I help you out,” she quipped, smiling back down at him. “I didn’t think about how badly I’d been teasing you all night. I actually felt a little guilty when it occurred to after I left. And then I realized I still had your key from earlier,” she explained.

She pulled his shirt back down, then returned his bottoms to their rightful place as well, all while he smiled dopily at her.

“I’m glad you realized the error of your ways,” Malcolm muttered, eyes sliding closed, exhaustion returning once more as the adrenaline and arousal faded, leaving him spent, physically and emotionally.

“Me too, Bright,” Dani whispered, unsure if he even heard her.

This time, the kiss she pressed to his lips was chaste, gentle.

“Good night, Malcolm. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut so please feel free to let me know what you think! I'm a total slut for comments, you'll have my undying love.


End file.
